Meeting Face to Face
by LightWitch12
Summary: Her life was a mess in the old city she lived in, now that Grace and her father have moved she can start new. Her first visit had her scared, eyes stared back at her from the bushes in her backyard, they seemed... Inviting. Warm. While she sleeps, she can dream of wild things and meet with her mother for short burst at a time. What's happening to Grace? Who was in the bushes?
1. Chapter 1

**[Disclaimer]: I do not own Twilight, I simple borrow the characters for my own stories.**

A/N : I got sidetracked from the other story and came up with this one shot or may be a multi-chapter. Either way, go ahead and read the story. Tell me how much you loved it after you've finished. It helps me out a lot. I apologize for any misspelling and grammar, I do not have a spell check on what I use and I am far to lazy to go through this over and over.

"A man might befriend a wolf, even break a wolf, but no man could truly _tame_ a wolf." - George R. R. Martin, _A Dance With Dragons._

_x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x==x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x_

A new school means a new life. No one knows who you are or what your favorite kind of gum is. It's a fresh start n which I choose to live life to the fullest. My father, Connor Parker, got called in for a job at a police station all the way out in a small town called Forks. When he came home that fateful night to give me the "bad news." He was flabbergasted that I would rejoice in such a way that I did. Jumping up and down, shouting yes repeatedly seemed like the ideal way to do things. I knew my father could understand why I was ecstatic about moving on to another town, leaving behind the good old memories that I have at Cougar High. I'm not going to get way into it, but to put things short, I was bullied.

At my old school I was constantly bullied by the girls and some of the guys for being a little over weight. They'd make fun of everything they saw on me, and the clothing I would wear. I became self-conscious, and over the summer I took action. I hardly ate anything but salad and fruit. I went on an all vegetarian diet and things were working out great, I even got my dad to sign me up for the gym. My plan did work, but it came with some problems. I went back to school, this is when I was in the tenth grade, and wore clothing that fit. My shirt stuck to my body so I could show off the curves I've never had. I had some great positive feed back, but after a month there was a rumor that I went anorexic and threw everything up and shoot something into my body.

I finally had enough of the bullying and went straight to the principles office. Screw the adults that tell us to fight our own battles, those girls were going to pay. I told my principle everything, and who the exact students were. He told me how sorry he was since his own son was in the list. I made a deal with him, if I was able to do at home study then I would take his son off the list of kids that should have been given principle was smart, he agreed and allowed this all to happen. I came home early and went right to work. I got half of my school work done, I was a pretty smart cookie. Math was easy, English was a snap and History only meant lots of reading. I like reading, but audio books have music and sometimes a voice actor, it allows your imagination to go wild when you're listening to them speak out as the character of the book.

What I had forgotten about was my father. He had worked the late shifts a lot lately so we could have more mine to do things, and he also wanted to get his baby girl whatever she wanted. I never asked for anything since I was young, I always asked what my papa would want. Eventually he did find out, but my father knows better than to butt into my business too much. If he sees that I'm handling it well, then he knows that he doesn't need to intervene.

Upon this new year I will be entering the 11th grade at Forks High. I couldn't wait to jump out of the SUV and run up into the bedroom of my choosing. My dad told me he got us a two-story house with an awesome backyard. My words, not his. Our new home was also conveniently around the block from his bosses, the guys name is Charlie Swan. He has a daughter named Isabella Swan, but she prefers being called Bella. The last parts of what he was speaking about are a blur, I wasn't really listening to him since all the excitement rushed to my head and all I can think about is decorating my room.

"Grace, were you listening to me or thinking about the house?" My father asked tiredly from his seat. He's been driving for a whole day without any sleep. I on the other hand took a few naps here and there without even knowing I had knocked out. I drew my attention from the passenger window, turning my head lazily to face him. There was nothing but tree's and a dark, cloudy sky. It seemed like great weather for a storm of some sort.

"No, I wasn't. What were you asking me?" Telling him the truth always worked out for the best. He is a cop, if I lied he would be able to tell. Also he's a parent, knowing when your kid is lying is sorta in their job description.

"I wasn't asking, more like telling." He chuckled, taking a few turns down the streets that lead to our new home. "My boss Charlie, he was kind enough to get his friend Carlisle Cullen to help with our furniture. His boys pulled it all out and his wife, Esme, told them where to put it all. Charlie also told me she was able to add a woman's touch to the house, nothing to drastic, but… I know how much you like colors."

I laughed from my seat, leaning my head back against the soft leather of my headrest. "Thanks dad, I didn't think about that until you mentioned it."

"This year Grace, try to make some friends? I know how much you loved working at the animal shelter, but you hardly went out of the house with friends."

I sighed, looking back out the window as my father drove up on to the drive way. I noticed another parked car was here, but my brain was moving a little slow. Something in the top left window caught my attention, the curtain was moving and I could see a pair of golden eyes staring right back at me. The car came to a stop. His keys rattling as he pulled them out of the ignition. Who was up there? A ghost? Wait my dad just stopped the car. That can only mean.

"Oh my gosh!" I snapped alert, and got out of the SUV. I ran right into the house, my father shouting at me with a chuckle. "Don't fall young woman!"

I pushed the front door open, taking my first few steps into the house I could now call mine. The smell in the house was different, it was a mix of fresh paint and the sea. I took a small glance around the first floor, but my attention is drawn to the sound of footsteps upstairs. The footsteps came to a stop. "Oh no you don't…." I murmured, racing up the steps to the second floor. I dashed down the hall to the left bedroom I had claimed as mine in my head earlier. The door was open ajar, I could hear something being moved inside. I collected myself, taking in a deep breath and pushed the door open. I stood there looking like an idiot expecting to see his older sister or brother doing something wrong.

No one was in the room. It was an empty blue room with ships on the bottom of the walls painted in a lighter shade of blue. The bed was pretty big, but then again so was the room. The window was open, the wind blowing the curtains which would be the reason I saw them moving. The eyes though, are they a design on the curtain? I checked, looking on the inside of the fabric only to find it was white with a silky lace feeling to it. Hmm, this woman must really know her stuff. I looked out my window, watching my dad unpack a few of his bags from the trunk of the car, and bring them up to the front door. I smiled, leaning away from the window so I could shut the darn thing.

"This is mine and I love it!" I flailed on to my bad, rolling over the cool sheets. They had the same scent of the ocean I had smelled earlier, not just that, but it mixed in with something else. Maybe an air freshener sprayed in here to give it that sea like smell since the designer did make my room that way. I loved it, I felt like I was on a ship going to whichever destination I told it to go. I sighed, slowly forcing myself to get off the comfy bed so I could help my father. I hadn't seen it before, but there was a second window to my room, this one allowed me to see into my backyard. Wow, the yard was very spacious just as my father told me. We could build his shed and maybe even a small hut a little further out in the woods just for me. It could be my getaway place if I ever needed to be by myself, surrounded by nothing but nature and a corn dog.

A fast movement in the tree's caught my attention, there in the brush of the woods I could see the golden eyes. They were staring right back at me, something written in them but I'm not good at reading people unless they orally tell me what's going on. These eyes seemed lonely yet hopeful, sad but happy, relieved yet tortured. Why was this person feeling so many different kinds of emotions at once?

"Grace! Come give your old man some help down here, these are your bags as well young woman."

I turned my head away from the activating eyes so I could answer my father. "Sure thing papa!" I glanced back outside to the bushes, the eyes were no longer there. Some teenagers would freak out if someone was watching them from the woods, staring them down like this person was me. I didn't feel scared or threatened in any way. I felt a warmth spread through my chest, and this aching feeling to run out and hold this person close to me. I wanted nothing more than find out why they had such mixed emotions while we were staring at one another. What could have caused them to hurt so much, yet feel so happy at the same time?

I closed the window, but didn't lock it. I had a weird feeling I would be seeing them again.

x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x

Everything finished. We unpacked all of our things, got our rooms together and went out shopping for food. The car that was in the driveway earlier was owned by a woman who had set up the house. My father said I just missed her when I rushed into the house. She was in the backyard gardening when I ran inside, she finished up and went to welcome us to Forks. I felt bad for not introducing myself to the woman who made my room into my secret wonderland, I wanted to ask her if she could do the same to the hut I want built-in our backyard. It could be something new while I'm here in town, school won't start for another week.

"What's got you thinking so much?" My father asked worriedly. He had glanced over at me for the last six minutes of our drive, I knew he would ask me sooner or later. I chewed on my lower lips out of nervous habit, I wasn't sure how I was going to tell him what had just happened to me.

"It's umm, a girl thing dad. You know? The whole monthly cramps and the I'm gonna die bit." His face scrunched up with understanding and disgust, he really didn't need to know any more than 'It's a girl thing' but I needed to play it off. He nodded his head and the rest f our car ride home was silent.

After we ate our dinner which was a full course of Burger king plus veggies we bought from the one super market that was in town. That place has to be getting loads of cash, it was pretty big but also the only one we found close to us. I helped clean up the kitchen, kissed my father's cheek and wished him a good night. He stayed up to speak to Charlie about his work schedule over the phone while the game was on the TV. I went upstairs to handle a few girl like things. Washing my face, putting moisturizer on, getting any and all make-up off my face. Thank goodness I only put on a little. I pulled my hair out of the pony tail, shaking out the long black hair. I am in serious need of a trim, my hair grew out so fast over the summer. I normally have it at least shoulder-high, but this year I decided to let it grow since it went along with my new body, but then again I can wear it the way I want.

After a few more minutes of staring at my reflection, and the washing of my hands, I went straight to my bed. I shut my bedroom door, jumped up on to my bed after a short run up to it. I had on bed shorts and a tank top, even if the weather outside looked like it was going to be cold it was actually hot in my room. I would kill to have some sort of giant ice pack next to me now. I normally don't do hot weather. It's not like I'm a girlie girl, I can get my hands dirty.

I turned off my lamp light and curled on to my side, slowly sleep took its toll on me and I went off into my dream land. Pirates were trying to aboard my ship, I had the crew fire cannons and kill any of them that tried to get aboard our ship. It was a hard and long battle, but my ship mates and I won the fight. Our ship, Mystery was broken in many place, but we would do our absolute best to fix her up. I hollered for the captain of the ship, he had three men with him. All three of them were tied up. The bigger one looked as if he would need chains to hold him down. He was very toned, black hair and eyes that held mercy. The next was an older male, he had dirty blonde hair and a Southern accent. He looked as if he knew how to fight, he did put up a hard battle. I like this one, I may spare his life. The next was a younger fellow, his hair stood straight up. He stared at me with a frown of displeasure and loss. He must know that his chances of staying alive are slim to none.

"The caption will be happy to know that I do plan on sparing his ship mates lives. But, you three can only live if you join my army."

"Fuck you!" The boulder of a man shouted, spitting at my shoes. I shook my finger in front of him, and snapped my fingers for my men to take him tot he bridge. With one shove he fell down into the deep ocean, his last words were a shout of something to his captain. The captain himself made no move to lift his head, his shoulder hitched when he heard the bear man shout his last words.

"Any one else care to die by the sharks?"

"I'll stay with you if it means I live." The spiked hair one spoke, exchanging a glance with his captain. He slowly lifted his head, staring up at me with a look I could not decipher. He seemed a downer type. The kind of man who had too much going on and would need space to think about his next decision or else it would be a bad one.

"Edward!" The southern boy stared at his comrade in disbelief. "You would betray your own family to stay alive? Think about what you're doing."

"Staying alive is better than dying, Jasper. I can't leave her, I won't leave her." Edward spoke to his brother with a stern tone of voice in which his brother, Jasper, flinched away from him.

"I know, being with her means more than anything, but think about what you're doing. I want to stay alive for my Alice, but I know she will understand my decision to stay with my family and not cower down. Now…" He stared at his brother with a concentrated look. "Stay, Edward."

Edward turned his head over to the captain, whispering something too fast for my own ears to pick up. I glared down at them, the southern boy glanced up at me and I felt a wave of relief and calm wash over myself. It was too sudden to have been myself doing this, it must have been the boy. Did I give him a gift of some kind for my dream to have a better adventure? The spiked hair boy, Edward, whispered something harsh to his brother. Jasper groaned, looking down at the ships floor sadly.

"This is boring me, not a single one of you has even spoke about the man I threw overboard. How about I spice things up a bit, hmm?" I drew my sword out, staring at the work of at I held in my grasp. "This sword, crafted by one of the finest men in my town, and now I am going to put this blade to good use. You, the southern boy will be my first victim." I smirked, pulling my arm back. "Any last words before I end your life?"

Jasper lifted his head lazily, staring up at me with honest eyes. "I used to live, but now I am nothing but a shell that lives off others. You can try, but your blade will not pierce me ma'am." Ah, the good old southern tone of his was a little down right sad, but he was hiding something from me. I could see it in his eyes. I huffed, tilting my head.

"So you think I can not pierce you? We shall see." With one swift motion I threw my weight into it, plunging my weapon into the man's chest. To my surprise, my blade did not rip through his flesh, but his flesh tore through my weapon. As I stand there with wide eyes, watching my beautiful sword fall into tiny pieces, hitting the wood floor of my ship. Edward stood from where he knelt, growling at me with dead black eyes.

"We can't let her live, she knows too much now." Edward snarled, his lips curved over his teeth, showing me the sharp pearly whites. What was going on? I felt a rush of heat spread through my body like a wild-fire. I had no control over my dream no, whatever happens now is up to this story line. My men on the other side of the ship were fighting against something, I could hear their gasps and shouting of my name. Whoever was aboard my ship was harming my crew, I can't let this go on. What do I do?

I took a step back, keeping my eyes on the boy who looked ready to oil me in a second. "You think you can kill me, the greatest captain alive? Try me boy, and see that you will end up at the bottom of the sea just like your friend." I was loving this adrenaline rush, it was definitely something I needed after a bummed out day.

"Edward you need to keep calm, she has no idea why her sword broke." Jasper kept his voice calm as he also stood, untangling his hands from the ropes like it were nothing. I need to teach my men how to tie a rope on a hostage better than this, I shouldn't have let Lenny do it. He reached his hand out towards Edward, but his captain shook his head. No why would he do that?

"You don't understand Jasper, and you won't for a while. We need to end her, for our family's sake. " He took a step towards me, teeth bared and a snarl coming straight out of his chest. It was almost like my body knew what he was and how he would react. I wasn't calm, but I felt like he couldn't harm me at all. I was the better predator, I could defeat him in one single blow… In one single bite. My mind became fogged, I could see small dots in my vision. No, I wasn't going to wake up now, I can't when this is getting good! I shook my head repeatedly, keeping myself inside of this dream. Something was happening to me and I need to find out what.

Edward lunged towards me, taking me off guard. I shrieked, covering my head with my arms, curling into my body to protect myself from his aggressive attack. I waited for his body to collide with mine and feel the undesirable amount of pain that would come from falling to my death. Nothing happened, I felt nothing but a gush of wind circle around me. I slowly lifted up my arms, peaking open one eye to see what had happened.

There in front of me was their captain, holding out his arms in front of me as if he were using his body as a shield. I peaked around him, watching Jasper hold Edward in his arms with little struggle. He had his arms held back to a breaking point, if Edward struggled anymore his arms would be disconnected, and that isn't a feeling anyone wants to have.

"She has done nothing to us, we started the war and I am going to end it. Edward, you are my son but I won't let you harm my mate. " The words left the lips of the captain in a snarl. Yet the voice of the captain was too soft and feminism to be a man's. I don't see how I missed this. Her build and bust was covered by a cape, her face hidden behind the shadow of her hat. I couldn't have known she was a woman for she didn't say a word either.

Mate? She mean like soul mates? I've heard of that word being used before, but I can't place it. I watched the woman relax her arms and bring them down to her side, she turned halfway, keeping herself between Edward and I.

"I apologize for my son, he can be hot-headed and a bad listener." She lifted the hat off of her head, allowing me to see the masked beauty's face. I stared in awe, this woman was incredibly beautiful. i have never seen anyone like her, and I felt something more for her. "My name is Esme, I am the Captain of the Swisher Cullen. I will help you fix your ship up if it means you and I can be at peace." She lifted her hand up to my cheek, caressing my skin with her thumb. I couldn't move, only blink and nod my head to whatever she told me. Esme grinned, staring into my eyes with a certain want.

"You said… Mate. What is… A Mate?" I spoke through my hazy stare. She wasn't seducing me, and I am sure she has a man all ready. A woman like her should have a man, she is too beautiful and… Princess like, for her to be left alone. I can only say that I wish I had found her earlier. I want to be closer to her, my body was getting hotter and hotter. My heart beat was faster than it should had been, I was sure I'd have a heart attack.

"Mate os someone who I have searched for all my life, and now you've come to me. You found me, Grace." She looked over at Jasper and muttered a command to him, he nodded and lifted the knocked out Edward on to his shoulder. "You're different as well, Grace. You feel it don't you."

I blinked, looking up at her after watching Jasper take Edward away. "I… Feel warm, and like something else is inside of me. I'm not alone. What does that mean?"

"All can be explained in due time, but as of now…" Esme's voice lowered to a whisper, I could feel her cool breath against my hot lips. "I want to test something." She whispered with a smirk, grazing her cold lips against mine. Tease. "May I, Captain?"

With a single nod Esme closed the distance, our lips crashed against one anthers in a blissful kiss. This has to be the first time I have kissed anyone, let alone a woman. Her lips had a hard feel to them, but the softness of her lips and the sweet taste of her mouth were all to overwhelming. I felt her tongue slip past my lips, moving against mine in a battle for dominance. I tried my best to win, but being that this is my first time I lost immensely. I heard her chuckle, her arms wrapping around my waist as the kiss became more heated. My hat fell to the ground, I hadn't a care in the world because as of right now I was about to go further then I ever have. The plus side of this is that I'm not scared to go the extra mile. I want to.

Esme pulled apart after what seemed like hours. My lungs were burning for oxygen, I had not imagined this is the outcome of making out. Esme watched me pant for air, my cheek flushed a dark red over my cheeks and down to my neck. I wasn't scared, no, but I'm embarrassed about not being able to please her in return. Shyly, I lifted leaned my head forward, resting against her bosom. She stroked my back, caressing my hair with the other hand.

"I never would have thought my mate would be a girl, but I was open to the possibility."

"Would you have wanted your mate male? I can't give you children since I'm a woman."

Esme sighed, sliding her fingers through my thick, short hair. "No, you can't give me children honey, but I don't think having a baby is the right thing for us at the moment. For now, I need to tell you something. Grace…. Grace….. Grace."

I frowned, watching as everything was washed away by the roaring waters. I moved past Esme, putting her behind me as the waters swept us across the ship. I gasped for air, looking around for her. I couldn't find anything but her hat, the water must have taken her under. I took off my coat and jumped into the unforgiving sea. I can't lose her, she just found me and I feel so alive with her next to me. I spotted Esme swimming up to the top, she didn't look horrified or scared, she also didn't released any bubbles while she swam. Wasn't she breathing.

"Grace… honey, wake up." I glanced up at the top of the water, I could see the reflection the sun shinning through the clouds and over the water. It was nice, I was able to find a woman who claims me. I got to make out with her, but not doing much more then that. I heard my name being repeated over and over, the water around me started to rock and crash as I rose up for air.

I jolted up in my bed, staring at my wall in a panting haze. It was all a dream, everything was a dream. I sighed, getting a hold of my breath so I could think clearer. I felt a cold shill climb up my spin, and I frowned wondering where the draft was coming from. The window to my room was open, but swear I shut it right before I went downstairs to help my dad with the boxes. What if the mystery person came and visited me last night?

I should panic. Race to my father's room and get him to call his new friends and tell them about the intruder. To me, this wasn't an intruder, but someone I had yet to meet face to face.

x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x

**What did you think? Should I continue this story or keep it as it is? Review and Favorite kiddo's, you all know you want to. \(^_^)/ Yay!**


	2. Chapter 2

**[ Disclaimer ]: I do not own Twilight. I simple borrow the characters for my own stories.**

**A/N: Thank you to those that wanted another chapter of this story. I wasn't too sure if I should, but caved in and wrote more anyway. I apologize ahead of time for the grammar and spelling, along with any words that do not belong. I'm far to lazy to go over this and should probably get a beta. Meh! See you at the bottom!**

**x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=**

Chapter 2

Monday morning! I really can't stand Monday mornings, they're the worst. After a full-blown out weekend of fun, and in my case the fun would be unpacking all of my belongings from different boxes. Searching around the house for the box holding my sheets, paintings, picture frames, and electronics. I was finally finished by eleven o'clock last night, but that didn't mean I went straight to bed. The one thing I wasn't able to find was my alarm clock, so I had me cell phone set to eight am, this way I'd be able to get up early enough to be ready for my day with my dad's bosses daughter.

She'll run away the minute she starts to get to know me, whatever I do it always seems to get people to run off. I can't remember the last time I had a real conversation with anyone besides my family. Great thing about being out here was that my dad told me my uncle was living here. He lives out in La push, it has a beach and a giant cliff where some boys go cliff diving. Man, I would love to try that out. Just thinking about the adrenaline rush you get from jumping off something so high up gets me going.

Alas, this girl had forgotten to press the check mark next to her alarm. Which would have had it set to go off at exactly 8 AM, but instead I wake up thirty minutes after 9. Groggily I sat up from my bed, wiping the sleep from my eyes and squinted as the sun's light shines into my room through the windows.

"Mmmm…" I groan, covering my eyes while scooting off my bed. I slipped my slippers on and dragged my feet against the wooden floor to the bathroom. First things first, every human must do their morning ritual before eating breakfast.

I spent half an hour in the bathroom doing everything, cleaning my face, putting moisturizer on my fare and getting lotion on my body. I took notice that I was a few inches taller from the other day. Yesterday I was standing in front of the bathroom mirror and I stood about in the middle, now I have to hunch over to see my reflection some. Weird, it must be one of those overnight growth spurts, I am still a growing girl after all, plus my dad went on about how people on my mother's side were always about 6'5 or taller. It was a Native American trade mark that I seemed to be full of. Not only that, but he loves how I look practically like my mother.

I finished up in the bathroom with enough time to get dressed and snack something down. I could smell pancakes being made downstairs in the kitchen, my father was an early bird. He usually is up around six, making sure his gun was clean and he had everything in his cruiser situated before heading out. I slipped on a pair of black skinny jeans, a white top that had a design of a tiger on it and of course, what girl can go outside without her high top all stars?

Rummaging around for a few bracelets and my mothers leaf necklace, I scurry down the stairs without falling to my greatest doom. Carpet stairs feel so good against your bare feet, I love sliding my feet up against the smooth carpet. My papa had everything plated on the table that could seat five people, maybe the woman that set this place up thought there would be more in our little family. Then again, I would have gotten a big table too. You can never tell when a guest will come over with some snacks or I could be hosting a study group with the new friends I will be making here. That is, if I can come out of my freakishly large shy shell and let my wings out so I can soar up high and finally find myself a butterfly mate. The butterfly will need to be a super sexy male, with good looks and a charming smile. Mmmm, maybe like the big guy in my dream from last night. He may have acted like an ass, but in reality I think he was flirting with me.

My attention was drawn back to the captain who I didn't get a clear view of. She was a little taller than me, but since I've had my small growth spurt (who am I kidding, I'm huge) she will be shorter than me. Her hair was a dark brunette color, eyes that held so many longing emotions and the scent of the ocean surrounded her. Everything else about her, I wasn't really able to see, it was foggy on my ship and the only thing I saw clearly were her ship mates. Their names… I can't remember their names, but I know what they look like.

"Hurry up Grace. Don't want your pancakes to get cold." Dad chuckled, standing in the door way to the kitchen. He stood there staring at me, looking at me head to toe. "You grow?" His brows were knit together in a frown, I couldn't help but chuckle at his expression. He was trying to understand my growth spurt and give me some little speech about kids my age growing over night. I shook my head, patting my father's shoulder as I passed him.

"I guess I did, must be mom's genes working their way through my system finally." I said with a mouth full of bacon, chewing it faster than I would normally. I hadn't realized how hungry I was, my stomach was grumbling loudly, begging me to fill it with the food that was on my plate. I took my seat at the table and began to eat. My father explains what we would be doing. In one hour he and I would head over to his bosses house so I could meet his daughter while the adults talked about their job and other… Adult things.

I wasn't looking forward to meeting this Bella chick, I also didn't want her to run away after seeing how tall I am now. I'm not even used to it but what can I say, its normal? Not unless you made a wish on a shooting star and that wish actually came true. Not that I believe in that crap anyway, only kids up to like twelve should believe in that.

"You ready?" I washed my plates and stuck them into the dishwasher. I had this sudden tight feeling in my chest. It was powerful and I had a rush of emotions hit me all at once. I felt relief, anger and… Love. Why was I feeling all of these at once? The pressure in my chest lessened and dispersed as if nothing had happened to me in the first place. I stared down at my hands, they were shaking so horribly that I could have made a milkshake of my own with them. I felt an overwhelming heat spread through my body like I was being lit on fire, but the flames did not harm me. They kept me warm like I was being hugged by my mother. Just thinking about her helped to calm my heart rate down enough so that my hands weren't trembling so badly. I could hear my fathers footsteps coming closer to the kitchen, I had to get off the ground. I hadn't even realized I fell down, trippy.

"Grace?" My dad questioned me with a look. Myself smiling widely with my hands behind my back was not something I did normally.

"Hey papa, umm… We need towels for the kitchen. Did you forget to buy some?" Change of subject may just work, I really don't have the answers for what was going on with me. I also don't need him asking me questions that would upset me, the trembling came from the intense anger I felt. If I get angry again it can trigger something inside of me, and whatever it may be, it could mean that I'd hurt my father. I won't hurt my father, I need to stay alive for him. H e can't go through losing another person he cares and loves for so dearly all over again.

"Uhm, we have some inside the garage. I didn't think we needed to many for this morning." He shrugged, scratching the back of his neck. "I'll get more when we come back home, but for now you and I need to go. We'll be two minutes early if we head out now." He tapped his watch, giving me the 'hurry it up' look before leaving me alone in the kitchen.

"I'll be down soon, Papa!" I shouted, grabbing my cell off the kitchen counter where I had placed it to charge after I came downstairs to eat, and rushed outside to the SUV. In a few minutes I'll be making myself a new friend or enemy, let's see which one this girl chooses.

"You've smiled a lot this morning. Everything all right?" My father gave me a worried look. I smiled, causing him to worry only that much more about my well-doing. I sighed, rolling my eyes.

"Papa I'm fine!" I laughed, placing my hand over his on the gear. "I'm… Worried that she won't like me, that's all. Besides that I'm fine! I promise not to embarrass you." I took my hand off os his, staring back out the window. I was also hoping that everything goes well.

He grunted, turning the corner that lead to Charlie's place. "I'm not worried that you'll embarrasses me, I'm worried that you're forcing yourself to come with me."

I didn't even have a response to that. I wasn't sure on how to explain to my father that I had this feeling that if I did come with him, I would be able to meet the person I had dreamt about last night. You think a girl would forget a kiss like that? No way, I remember it clearly, almost as if it had actually happened. I unconsciously lifted my fingers up to my lips, I imagined what it would be like to kiss her in person. Would it feel the same?

"Here we are." Dad exclaimed. He grinned, pulling his car up on the dirt where he had some free space to park. This SUV will need a bath once we get back home.

The sound of the tires rolling over the mud was fairly clear to me, way clearer then it was yesterday. Did I get a super power after my growth spurt last night, or is it the lack of city noise that makes everything around you clearer?

"You ready?" My dad asked, removing the keys from the ignition. He turned his body to face me, he watched over my expression for any tell that I wanted to run back to the house.

"I don't have an actual answer for that, papa. I'm nervous, I do know that, but…" I shrugged, looking down at my lap while twiddling with my fingers. "I think I'll be okay. I mean, we're both girls. How weird could things get?" I forced my chuckle, lifting my head up.

"Mmm." He nodded his head. "If you say so Grace." He reached his arm over my shoulder, tugging me closer to him. I felt him kiss the top of my head, mumbling a small Indian prayer that my mother would repeat to me when I was way to nervous to do anything. "Life gives life, which gives unto itself a promise of new life".

There wasn't anything fancy to it nor was it a prayer to wash away your nerves. It was the fact that my mother would repeat this to me no matter what I felt, or how hard life was for me that gave me peace of mind. I felt a lump grow in my throat, my eyes watered a little as well. I laughed once, patting my fathers back. "Thank you, papa." We broke apart, staring at one another for a few moments. He grinned, ruffling my hair up. I swatted his hand away playfully, pointing my finger at him.

"Don't mess with the hair." I scolded him, messing with his for revenge. He laughed, getting out of the car before I could do any more damage to his hair or what he was wearing. I got out soon after him, taking in a deep breath of the air around me. It was clear, smelled a lot like mud and had a small hint of…. The… Ocean. My eyes widen when the scent reminded me of her once again, I glanced around the from yard for any sign of her. My dad motioned for me to hurry u, calling me a slow poke. I rolled my eyes, jogging through the wet moss path way tot he front door.

I shouldn't jump to any conclusions, she wouldn't be over here. She can't be over here is more like it. I'm not ready for our first encounter, I have yet to say hello to this Bella girl. I have to calm down, I'll break out in a sweat if I worry too much. There was a movement behind the door, a man about my father's age calling out for a girl to be ready. I heard her shout back to him, racing down the stairs with a tumble included. I can hear what was going on, like a movie without any pictures, but I could picture it all happening.

After Charlie helped his daughter up,he asked if she was okay before he opened the door up with a smile. "Hey there!" He coughed, taking a step tot he side. "Come inside, it's going to rain soon."

"Figures." I mumbled, walking into the house before my father. He chuckled, apologizing for his daughter who so rudely didn't introduce herself to the man. I winced, turning around slowly with a sheepish smile. "Sorry about that," I walked back over to Charlie, extending my hand out. "Grace Parker." I smiled shyly, trying to contain any other words that I would regret saying.

Charlie stared at me openly, looking my size over. Great, he noticed it as well. "You're a tall one." He slapped his hand into mine, giving me a sturdy hand shake. I couldn't help myself and squeezed his hand tighter. He laughed, taking his hand out of mine first. "Got a nice shake too." I glanced behind him, watching the fidgeting Bella hiding behind her father. She was also looking at me with a strange look that almost seemed like she knew the reason for my height. I rose a brow, wondering where all of this confidence was coming from.

I moved past Charlie who had begun conversation with my dad about the game last night. They were both sad that their team lost, whatever team that may be. No into sports much, but I do like a challenge once in a while.

"Hey" I grinned, holding my hand out. "Grace Parker." I smiled warmly, awaiting for her to notice my hand. Bella blinked, looking down at my hand then back up to my eyes. "Oh yeah, umm…" She took my hand in her's, giving me a light hand shake. She must be weak, that was kind of pathetic no offense to her. "Isabella, but I prefer Bella." She half grinned, wrapping her arms around her waist. "You wanna come up to my room? We can let them talk down here." I agreed with a nod, giving my father a thumbs up while I followed Bella up to her bedroom.

My dad grinned, happy to see his daughter finally making a friend. I helped Bella up the last few steps, she had lost her balance going up so fast. She thanked me, a giant blush adoring her cheeks. I shouldn't help it, I cooed getting her to laugh and smack my arm lightly. I made sure to move into the hit so she wasn't hurting herself. The reason for my doing that… I have no clue. Something inside of me was causing me to have this new sense. I had a clear view of my surroundings, nothing would catch me off guard anymore like in my past.

"So," She started, taking a seat on her bed. I prefer to stand when I'm in someone else's house, I would sit down after I didn't feel like puking. "How tall do you think you are?"

"Nice question to start with." I chuckled. Bella shrugged her shoulders, waiting for me to answer the question. "I think I'm about 6'0 now. My dad told me my mom was 6'3 when they met. He by the way is like 5'11. It's kinda weird for your daughter to be taller than you." I walked over to her window as I explained to her how my father and mother met. Bella seemed to be really interested in my past, she kept asking me questions about my mother.

"They met at a hunting club?"

"Yes, my mother was with my great-grandfather, helping any of the newer members learn how to hold their guns the proper way. My father was there undercover. He'd been following a man who was an alleged criminal for five months. When he caught wind that he was going to some club to hunt, he figured the guy had another target." I paused, looking up at the dark clouds filled with water that were ready to fall down to mother earth.

"He was right. The guy's next target was my mother. For most of the trip he kept close tot he guy, watching his movements. WAiting for the moment he could cuff the guy and send him to prison." My hands formed into fists. I was having trouble concentrating on anything but the pure hatred I had for the man that tried to kill my mother.

"My father finally caught the guy about to attack my mother, but the scene before him had him too shocked to move. My mother had the gun that the man was going to shoot her with, she had it held against his temple. Whispering something to him that made the man shake in his boots. My father was careful to take the man away from my mother, who was way beyond pissed." I was able to calm down a little after explaining the second half of my parents story, turning away from the window as a shot of lighting went across the sky.

Bella looked at me with wide, eyes. She seemed scared about something, but she was being stubborn and held back her one fear. Bella stood from her bed, walking over to me. "What happened after that? Your parents go out?"

I snorted, looking back out the window. "No, my mother wasn't going to let him win that easily. It took my dad two weeks to even have her agree to go out with him. After a few more dates, he was deeply in love with her." The corners of my mouth rose into a satisfied smile. I felt Bella's hand on my shoulder, turning me around to face her and take my gaze away from the window. She looked very serious with her lower lip between her teeth, she was contemplating on asking me a question. I told her with my eyes to spit it out, waiting for whatever was to come.

"Do you know if your mom was… Or maybe you don't know yet." She mumbled, taking her hand away from my shoulder. "I should let you find out on your own, besides I could be wrong." She sighed, taking a seat on the edge of her bed.

"What are you talking about? Whatever it is, I promise I won't laugh at you." I chuckled, finding myself calm enough now to sit next to the girl who had yet to run away from me.

"It's just… I think you," She peeked around her bangs, sliding her fingers through her hair. "I think you might be a wolf." Bella bit her bottom lip, her eyes searching over my expression. My brows lifted, tilting my head sideways.

"A wolf?" I asked frowning. She nodded her head, taking one of my hands and putting it up against hers. "See? Your hand is like way big. And have you even gone to the gym?" She asked, my answer was a shake of the head.

"I hadn't been to the gym in a while if that's what you mean." I took my hand away from hers.

"What about your hunger? Do you find yourself getting hungry even after you've eaten say like… Two hours earlier?"

This girl had a point. It wasn't long ago that I had finished my breakfast, and came over to her home. The smell of what they had for breakfast still lingered in the air and it made my stomach growl. I wash in fact starving now that I thought about it. As if on sue, my stomach grumbled for substance. I blushed, covering my hand over my gut. Bella chuckled, leaning her weight onto one hand on the bed.

"I have a friend who is exactly like you. Oh! Umm, did you recently come over a fever?"

"A fever? I was sick for about a week, my body was really hot and I felt like I was going to die. But… That's normal, everyone gets sick."

"Not your kind of sickness." She shifted on the bed, sitting with her legs crossed, facing me with such determination written in her eyes. She was desperate to help me, even though she hardly nows me at all and I don't really understand half of what was going on myself.

"You see," She started. "When a shifter like yourself is about due to finally let loose their inner beast, you go through some like "illness." It's your body accepting the change in a different way. You grow taller, your body gains more muscle mass and your senses are heightened. Also, you have a bigger appetite." We both laughed at the last comment.

"What about these small pulsating rushes of heat I feel when I seem to get mad or upset over something so simple."

"When you get close tot he day your body decides its time to shift, or even after for that matter, you'll become a little snappy. Maybe you won't change that much, but anger is like the trigger to your change. I'm not sure about you shifting back, I think you have to think happy thoughts."

"Like in Peter Pan?" I laughed, letting out a sigh as I layer back on her bed. "Not that I don't believe all of this, but how do you know so much."

"I can't tell you." She said quickly, slapping her forehead after the words slipped out. "I mean, you have to find out on your own. If I told you directly, then there would be some problems. I'm sure when you go to the Rez you'll find out everything you need to know." She slipped off of her bed, rummaging through her desk for some paper and a pen. "I'll give you Jakes number, you can call him and ask for a meeting with Sam." Bella handed me the sticky note, placing the pen back on the top of her desk.

I folded the small square paper up, listening to the conversation downstairs. "You're right about my senses. I can hear our dads, their conversation is about done." I stood from her bed, slipping the number into the pocket of my jeans. "Thank's for not running away from me, I thought you would after seeing how freaking tall I got."

"You just sprouted today?" I nodded my head. Bella narrowed her eyes, briskly walking over to the window of her room. "Get up here, I know you're out there." She said calmly, walking back over to my side. "I want you too meet someone." She grinned.

I was a little worried that Bella may be on the crazy side and had asked me to wait here for her imaginary friend to pop right through the window. I raised my gaze from the top of the girl's head, waiting for whomever we were waiting on. I saw a pale hand lift themselves up onto the room after swinging from the tree. Their body was small, but they moved with such graze and agility. It wasn't long until this short person finally came inside Bella's room through her window.

"How did you know I was there?" The pixie girl pouted, crossing her arms over her chest. Bella rolled her eyes, walking over to the girl and hugged her. I stood in my spot, a little stiff after smelling something horrible. It wasn't too bad, I could put up with it.

"Alice, I want you to meet a new friend of mine." She pulled away front he pale girl, holding her arm out. "This is Grace. I think she may be a shorter like Jake, but I'm not too sure yet."

Alice rose a brow, lifting one hand up to her nose. "No, I think you may be right about that. She smells like a mutt." I smirked, taking a step closer to her. Alice narrowed her eyes and did the same, removing her hand from covering her nose.

"Got something else to say about how much I smell, pixie?"

"First off, only my friends can call me pixie. Second, I can say whatever I want. Mutt." There was really no hostility in her tone, she was actually playing along with me. I think I may like this creepy chick who likes coming into a teenage girls room through her window. I chuckled, holding my hand out to her. "It's a pleasure too meet you Alice. I'm assuming your related to a ?"

Alice giggled and took my hand in her's, I could feel the temperature difference between us. It was drastic. She was really cold, and I assume to her I was really hot. We released each others hand after a second of tightening our grip. She smirked, placing her hands on her hips. "I may be related to him, maybe not. Who wants to know?"

I quirked a brow, crossing my arms over my chest. "I would like to know. I'm looking for Esme."

Alice's eyes sparkled, she was up to something. "How do you know about Esme?"

Bella had taken a seat on her bed after seeing Alice and I were not going to rip each others throats out. She seemed to relax and have her attention mostly on Alice. I wanted to ask a question, but I held my tongue. The pixie girl zoned out for a few seconds, grinning when she came back to reality. "Yes, Bella is my best friend but we are not together!" She smacked my shoulder with a huff, taking her seat right next to Bella. Alice laid her head down on Bella's lap, and Bella reached her hand down to help ease the little pixie.

"I know." I groaned, scratching the back of my neck. "You're with uh… Southern dude. Jasper, right?"

It was Bella's turn to speak up. "How do you know about Jasper?"

I shrugged my shoulders, taking her chair out from under her desk so I could have a seat that faced the two of them. "I had this dream about being on a ship, and these pirates come over to steal all of my jewels. Long story short, I saw these three guys. A big one named Emmett, the southern guy Jasper and then some other guy that looked like he had sex hair. The Southern guy mentioned his pixie and Emmett was thrown overboard before I could find out who he was with. Edward mentioned a girl he couldn't leave if he had died, he was so desperate to stay alive just to be with her"

"Edward," Bella smiled after she whispered his name lovingly. Whoa, is she the one Edward is all over? Bella looked down at Alice. "Did you see this conversation happening? Is that why your over here?"

"Not exactly." Alice pressed her lips together in thought. " Grace here was the one blocking my visions I wasn't able to see much, but I was able to see that you were still safe. What I came here to tell you was…." Alice sat up, patting Bella's knee. "Edward and the boys are out for the week to go hunting. It'll be Esme, Rosalie and myself here all alone to keep you company." Bella cringed when Alice brought up Rosalie name. She doesn't seem to be too happy about hearing how Alice would be switching shifts from time to time with Esme and Rosalie. Edward wanted Bella to stay safe even if he wasn't around to be her guardian angel. I tuned out of their conversation, seeing these two were best friends and I was just another girl sitting in the room. I didn't want to intrude on anything either.

"Esme want's to meet you." Alice spoke, staring right at me. I blinked, looking up from my lap. "Huh?" I questioned, looking between he girls who were both wearing giant smiles.

"My mother, Esme, would like the pleasure of meeting the people who own the house she had helped clean up. That place was a mess until we came over and fixed everything up, your room was Esme's personal project. She wanted everything to be right, so she had none of us step foot in that room. No one but myself and Edward know what it looks like in there." Alice giggled. "I think you should come over tonight! Bella can ask you to come over for some girl time over at my place so you can mingle with some locals, and I'm sure your father would love to hear who his daughter is getting along so well with Bella."

She had a good point. My dad was pushing me to get to know Bella while we were eat our breakfast. He wanted me to go at my own pace, but once in a while step out of my comfort zone and get to know some teens that live around Forks. This way, I would be able to meet Rosalie and even Esme for that matter. Esme, the woman I had kissed in my dream? I had to confirm that I was going to meet the same woman. I opened my mouth to ask Alice a question, but she seemed to zone out again. I waited for her to come back so I can ask her a very important question.

"Go ahead and ask." Alice chimed, smiling brightly.

"Your mother, Esme… Does she um… I'm not really sure how to explain this." I looked around Bella's room for any scrape of paper. I took a sheet of blank paper from her desk drawer and to the pencil that was next to it. I started to draw. I drew Esme the best I could from memory, her eyes and how the looked into mine, the way her eyebrows were knitted together with worry. Her lips…. Those perfect lips. Her hair was filled with volume and curl, I could remember it all so clearly. I handed Alice the sheet of paper after I had finished drawing out the Esme the tI knew from my dream. Alice gasped, looking from me to the picture.

"You can seriously draw, this is almost at my own skill." She grinned, handing the picture over to Bella. "Wow, you're really good." She complimented the picture a few more times, noting how I shaded in her hair and eyes without having to redo any of it.

"Where have you seen Esme before? This is her, by the way. " Alice handed me the picture back. I glanced down at my drawing, sliding my fingers over the shape of her lips. "i saw her in my dream. She was the captain of the crew and after Edward was sent back to her ship… She… Esme kissed me." I mumbled, blushing furiously at the memory. Alice and Bella shared a knowing look with one another.

"This explains why Esme was acting so funny this morning. She could hardly decided on what to wear, and she had changed her outfit three times. That isn't normal for her, and I have found the reason." Alice smirked, hoping off of Bella's bed.

"Bella I leave the plan making to you. Make sure that you ask her in front of her father, he has to see you inviting her over. This way I can try to see the conversation and keep Esme posted." Alice twirled around, giggling with her hands over her heart. "Oh! I can't wait for tonight! This is going to be so much fun. Grace, a warning for later tonight. Rosalie isn't a fan of mutts-I mean wolves. You'll have to excuse any sarcasm or snappy remarks she has for you. I 'm sure she'll hold back since you'll be our guest and… Something else." She winked, skipping over to the window.

"I'll catch you girls later!" She lifted the window up a little higher, scooting herself out the window. I blinked a few times, watching the pixie jump off the roof. I got worried and moved to the window, looking out to make sure she landed all right. Alice wasn't any where in sight.

"She moves fast." I chuckled, closing Bella's window.

"She should, she is a vampire." Bella's eyes widened. "Damn." She whispered, looking up at me sheepishly. "I guess now you know."

"Vampire?" I asked, tilting my head. "So they are real. Cool. This only means I'm no the only supernatural thing out there."

"You're not going to freak out?"

"Why should I? She didn't try to eat me or you so I don't see her as a threat. Her eyes were also a gold color, so I'm assuming she doesn't eat the normal food source. It's just a theory."

Bella sat there with her mouth gaping, she didn't know what to say back to my logical answer that I assumed was correct from her reaction. I wasn't going to be alone, I had someone to talk to about being different. Really different from any of the others. I did have a few questions for my papa though. Did he know about this? Does he know that some boys on the reservation are shifter just like me? Was my mother a shifter?

"I think you'll fit in with everyone really well, you seem to get the hang of things quickly and aren't bothered by them being vampires." Bella stood from her bed once more, and walked over to her bedroom door. "You ready to get this plan underway?"

I literally jumped up from the chair, my head just missing the ceiling of her bedroom. "You bet I am." I grinned, letting her go out in front of me. I wonder… What I should wear for tonight?

x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x

**Looks to me like Alice had some match making work going on here. I would like Bella and Grace to have a strong friendship, along with her being close to all the Cullen's and the Pack. **

**I mean, Grace is pretty nice once you get past the shy-layer of hers. Will Rosalie even like Grace, being that she is a different shifter from the others, yet her stench is just as bad? You'll have to wait for the next chapter! Review my readers, it helps to know that you love it or have questions about the story.**


	3. Chapter 3

**[ Disclaimer ]: I do not own Twilight. I simply borrow the characters for my use in the stories.**

**A/N: For those of you wondering about Alice and her ability to still see Grace and Bella though Grace herself is a shifter. Its kind of simple, well too me it is. I thought that since Grace was still "growing up" to becoming a shifter, she didn't have that trade mark that blinded Alice just yet. Once she does shift, Alice wont able to see what happens to Bella or her own family. After all they will be going to school together. Wonder how mad she'll be. XD**

**Words that you find _slanted_ are the wolves talking or _thoughts._**

x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x

Bella and I made are way downstairs where we thought our adult fathers would be at. We searched around the house, and I mean we searchers everywhere. She left me downstairs to see if they went into any secret room her father Charlie may have had without her know how. I glanced around myself to see if Bella was even close by, from the thumping sound coming from upstairs I didn't think so. I tilted my head, ignoring how embarrassing my action was and sniffed. I was able to pick up six different smells. One was the glorious smell of the ocean, the other was Bella's smell, strawberries if I'm right. Then there was Alice, she smelled like coconuts and I do like those. My father smelled like blackberries, and Charlie smelled like roasted peanuts. Why did everyone have to smell like some sort of food?

Just breathing in the different scents caused my stomach to growl even louder than it did while I was up in Bella's room for not too long. It was only 11:30am and I was hungry.

"I don't think they're in the house anymore. They would've gone in the backyard to talk and maybe drink something." Bella sighed, descending from the stair way carefully.

"My father isn't much of a drinker, but I assume your right. I can still smell their scents close by, they couldn't have gone off to far from here." I grinned, proud of my super sniffer. Bella folded her arms over her chest, her body was shaking from how cold the weather had dropped.

"To think it was summer vacation just a few months ago." She half chuckled. Her teeth were starting to chatter against one another in that annoying sound I really hate. I wasn't going to punish her with a loud holler for her to shut the hell up, instead I wrapped my arms around her and brought Bella into a friendly hug. I knew my body temperature was warmer then it should be, so why not put something like this to good use. I'm willing to be her walking heater if it means a new friend of mine doesn't get sick the day I saw her. I felt Bella's shoulders move up in down as she laughed, her face nuzzling my chest unconsciously.

"Thanks, I almost forgot your super hot now." I could feel her cheeks warm up as she blushed. She must have realized what her sentence sounded like if understood wrong. I laughed once, patting the top of her head as we pulled away from one another. "I didn't think I was that hot." I winked, pointing to the back door that was down the hall. "I can hear them in the back. Nothing's wrong but… I can smell someone else. His scent is mucky and awful. I don't really care for it too much."

"You mean like Alice?" She asked, leaving me for a few seconds to go and grab something.

"Alice smelled good, aside from the putrid, too sweet smell that was emanating from her. This scent is different, its animal like. Do you think one of your shifter friends is around here?" I asked, moving past Bella so I could get a view of their backyard. She followed me down the small hallway to the back door where we could see our fathers laughing over a cold beer.

"Not that I know of." She said, bundling up in a blanket that had been on the living room couch. Bella moved over to my side, watching our parents with a small smile. "He doesn't go out much besides fishing with Billy." She said as she looked up at me then back outside.

"Maybe I can go out there and greet them, then they can smell me and ask questions. Then I can ask some of my own and we'll both be happy and unsuspicious of one another." I exclaimed, wrapping my arm around her without a thought. To me, though Bella and I had only met a few hours ago, I saw her as a sibling of mine all ready. She may just have that effect on people. With how clumsy she is, and… Normal, really all I want to do is watch over her.

"It depends on who it is." She mumbled, not moving away from me seeing I was a heater of sorts. "Plus, if you go out there while our dads are talking, won't they see that as a bit strange?" Bella asked, tilting her head to look up at me. I shrugged, seeing where she was going with this conversation. If I walked out there while they were talking, minding my business and headed straight for the woods my dad would stop me and ask what I was up to. I can't blurt out 'My senses told me someone was out there!' like an idiot and have Bella's dad stare at me like I was some weird his daughter shouldn't hang around anymore. I just became friends with the girl and I don't want to lose a friend after I just got one.

"How about if I went around the house and entered the woods from another direction? I can slip through the front door and enter the woods from the side of the house, go around and surprise whoever is watching you." I said while looking down at her. This is something I'm going to have to get used to. Normally, I would be the one that was shorted then everyone and have to look up. Now that I've grown over night I'm the one that has to look down at people. It isn't that I don't like it, but if you put yourself in my shoes you would understand me a whole lot better.

I can see it now, some old lady asking me to reach for the applesauce that was on the top shelf. Explaining herself to me on whys he eats the soft food, and how it was better on her stomach or she would get gas. Or even while out shopping with my dad, and he sees something we need for the house but it just so happens to be on the top shelf. He'll give me a look and contain on moving down the isles, waiting for me to walk back over to him with the item he couldn't reach for because of his height. I'm going to be so abused over the next week, you have no idea.

"I think you'll be able to do it, but be careful. The front door sort of squeaks when you open it." She said, moving out from under my arm. Bella talking to me helped me to remember I was still inside the house and not living the nightmare I had just imagined. I filled her down the hallway and past the living room to stand behind her at the front door.

"Do you have some oil and maybe a spray bottle?" I asked. The front door was the easy part, but the screen was going to give us some problems. If it made the squeak voice that Bella claims it will make, than we will need to get these rusty hinges something to help make them sing with silence. Bella nodded her head and left to search for the items that I needed. No longer then two minutes later she returned with the items I had asked for. I took the bottle and opened it up, I took a whiff to make sure nothing else had been in the bottle. It was brand new, so nothing had been inside it. I grinned, taking the oil out of her hands gentle and poured a small amount inside of it.

"A few good sprays on the hinges each should do the trick." I said with a proud grin. I'm so grateful I read that book that great ideas for at home things you could use to remove stains or do whatever.

"Think it worked out?" She asked, looking over the hinges to the screen door with a grimace. The hinges were rusted with the rusty smell to them. If you got close enough you can smell it, but for someone like myself I can smell it without the need to be so close. It reminded me of blood for some reason, the way it smells like iron makes me feel sick. I can stand the sight of blood, but the smell has me puking my guts out if I don't hold it back. I've bitten the inside of my lip hard once as I fell to the ground catching a small kitten after she tumbled out of her cage. The kitten was fine, but I had the iron taste of blood in my mouth. It was digesting enough that I had to use the liter box as my toilet. I apologized to the cats that had watched me as if they were people. Since I only had pets as friends, to me they were exactly like people.

"Only one way to find out." I sighed, walking right through the door with hesitation or fear. I had pride in the work I had done to the door, there was no sound besides the door being pushed against the win. I heard the whistle of the door falling shut. Bella held her hand out, easing the screen door back into place. I gave her a confident grin and ran towards the woods. I took it easy when I could see my father talking with Charlie in my line of sight, this was going to be the tricky part. I waited by the side of the house, watching for my chance to dart into the woods and hide within the trees.

My father pointed over to the small shed Charlie had in his yard, getting the man to turn around. _This was my chance!_ I thought, running in to the woods as fast as I could. With my legs being longer then they were before, I was able to reach the trees in only a few strides. It was like I was gliding over the dirt floor as I pushed myself to run faster through the trees, maneuvering past the rocks and fallen tree branches with ease. I heard a strong heartbeat coming from right behind Bella's home a few yards away, they were close enough to hear conversation and see the house if their vision was anything like mine.

I peeked around a few trees, watching a tall russet wolf staring at my father and Charlie speaking in the backyard. His ears twitched a few times, he moved his paws, digging his nails into the dirt. I was more amazed the surprised that I would be able to find a wolf this quickly. Bella did mention something to Alice about the wolves patrolling her house all the time even when she wasn't home. It had something to do with Alice and her visions. I was going to ask the pixie about that later tonight. If she had some magical gift, did that mean I too had an ability other than being able to change into one of these big things?

The wolf huffed, turning its head over in my direction. I swiftly hid back behind the tree, kicking a few leaves from under my shoes. I was trying to trick the big guy into thinking I was an animal passing by. It didn't work out like I had wanted. I could hear him approaching me slowly, a loud, angry growl coming from the big wolf. I have to remind myself, he isn't some large puppy I can throw a stick at and yell fetch. No, in this case I'm going to need some giant stick to draw his attention from me.

_Hold on_, I thought. I'm like this guy in everyday besides the male parts. I was a wolf too, but I hadn't shifted yet. I let out a long sigh and showed myself. I came face to face with a snarling wolf. His head was lowered, paws spread apart ready to launch his body at his stalker. I held both hands up in the air, scared shitless that I couldn't move any closer or even speak. My heart was racing, there was not beat to my heart, it was one steady flow of thumbs. I could hear the sound of my heart getting louder and louder, my eyes widen as everything happened so quickly.

The russet wolf lunged towards me with teeth bared, I could feel its hot breath hit my face when the next thing I saw was him flying back into a large tree. I took a step back, semi-glaring at the wolf as it got up with a snort. His eyes widen with shock, his lower jaw dropped. I tilted my head, feeling something move right behind me. I looked back, watching a tail swing back and forth from my behind.

_Holy shit!_ I shouted, turning in multiple circles as I chased the odd thing sticking up in the air until I became dizzy that I needed to stop and rest. _Why do I have a tail? Am I a giant wolf now? Not that this isn't cool and all, I didn't think I would be able to turn this quickly. Oh man, what will I tell my dad? How do I change back?" _I was too busy trying to figure out how to change back into my smaller human form that I hardly noticed the other voice talk to me in my head.

_"Thanks, I love being ignored."_I heard a mans voice sigh. I lifted my giant head up, looking around for where the vice had come from.

_"Are you my conscience?"_ I asked, looking up at the top of my head the best I could. I sat down, looking back over at the other wolf who looked annoyed as heck. He huffed, trotting over to me with his head held high. Don't tell me he was about to explain who he was, that would bum me out.

_"Sorry, but I'm going to explain a lot of things to you."_ He snapped, growling at me with his teeth bared. _"I don't know if you're a threat or not, I'll be asking the questions right now. You can shut up and answer them."_

I laughed mentally. I stood up on all fours and pushed my paw against the other wolf's face. _"Yeah right hot shot. I'll answer your questions, but don't order me around. I'll just kick your ass."_ I smirked, showing the sharp fangs underneath my chops. I have no experience in fighting as a giant ass wolf, but I've seen enough dog fights to get the gist of it. Bite, scratch and go for the neck. The other wolf didn't like my small threat too much, but he nodded his head anyway and took a seat. I restrained myself from giving him praise for being such a good boy and took a seat as well. I heard him groan, rolling his eyes.

_"One thing you should know about is when you shift, others that are in their wolf forms can hear your thoughts." _He said, looking back over into Bella's yard. I glanced over as well, no longer seeing my dad or Charlie outside. I could hear them chuckle from inside. My father asked Bella where I had gone off to, she told him I was in her room looking up some clothes online. My dad was to tipsy to see how bad a liar Bella was, but he asked her to help me pick out some outfits and she left up the stairs without falling.

_"Haha, way to go Bells."_ The russet wolf spoke in his mind, turning his head back over at me._ "My names Jacob Black. You don't have to keep calling me wolf." _He mentally sighed again, yawning right after a small moment of silence.

_"What are you doing out here Jacob? Spying on Bella because you got some crush on the girl?"_ I smirked, watching his reaction. He gave me a warning growl and stood up, ignoring my question all together as he walked away from the house.

_"Come with me. You should meet some of the others since you'll be joining the pack soon."_

_"Whoa, slow down there big guy. Whoever said I was going to join your little pack?"_ I could hear the voices of the other wolves inside of my head all at once.

_"Who's that Jack?"_ A smaller boys voice asked.

_"Did we get a new pack mate? Hi, I'm Seth!"_He seemed excited to meet me. I on the other hand didn't want to deal with a happy wolf jumping around me at the moment. I was busy talking to Jacob who was being a rude ass since he's walking away from me.

_"I asked you to follow me not kiss my ass!"_ He shouted, looking back at me with a glare. _"Do you have a hearing problem of some kind? Just follow me."_

_"Trying to be some leader smart-ass?"_ Another woman's voice spoke up. She sounded annoyed. _"No fucking-duh sweet-cheeks. I'm Leah Clearwater, I don't want you asking for my name again in the further. Got it?"_

_"Nice to meet you Leah, you sound like a very pretty woman. I'm Grace Parker."_ I complimented her because of the sound of her voice. She could mask it all she wanted, but there was a hint of heartache and sadness in each word she spoke. Leah was forcing herself to move on from something tragic that had happened to her. Whatever it was, I'm sorry.

_"Fuck you newbie! I don't need you to show me any sympathy. I'm not a child"_ She muttered angrily. This small group was nice really in a way, after you get around the insults and bad language. So far only Jacob and Leah had potty mouths, I had yet to hear little Seth shout any foul language my way. I wasn't an angel myself, but I hardly ever said so many in one sentence like these two. Maybe I would join the pack.

I heard Seth chuckle._"Don't worry about my sis, she can be a hot head sometimes. It's nice to meet you Grace and I'm not an oversized puppy! I can be aggressive."_ He grumbled. As if to prove his point, I could hear the loud thumbing sound of paws hitting the dirt floor approaching Jacob and I at a fast pace. I walked up to Jacob for some protection, I wasn't ready for an attack! I'm still new to all of this wolf like activity!

Jacob took a side step away from me. He gave me a look that read 'Your on your own'. Some help you are. I awaited for the boy to pounce on me. I heard his strong heartbeat coming from my left, I stared up at the small hill awaiting for his descending fall.

_"Rawr!"_ I watched the smaller wolf jump from the ledge of the hill and land in front of me. He leaned onto his front paws, launching himself directly at me. I moved to the side, tackling him down to the ground in one swift move. I pad my paws down on his ribs, applying some pressure there for him to feel a sting of pain but nothing more. I held the extra skin on his neck in my sharp teeth, growling loudly into the boys ear.

"Scare me again and I will make sure that woman of your dreams won't be able to have any kids. You'll have to explain to her why and I'm sure as hell it won't be a pretty story. Don't. Do it. Again." I let go of him and walked ahead of Jacob. Leaving the boys behind me with shock written all over their expressions. I rolled my eyes and turned back to them. _"I was joking, no way would I hurt that guy. He's funny." _

Seth rolled onto his stomach, his ears pressed flat against his head as he lowered his head. _"You won't castrate me? Promise?"_ He gave me the puppy dog eyes. I can never win against those eyes!

_"Pssh, weak-ass."_ I heard Leah comment. I noticed a silver wolf walking up behind Jacob and Seth. This must be Leah. She is a very beautiful wolf indeed, I was right.

_"I can still hear you dumb-ass. Whatever you think, I can hear. No privacy at all, it blows…" _She said, nudging her younger brother with her muzzle. "Get up Seth, don't be such a baby. It was joke, even I could hear it in her voice." Seth stood up without any help from his sister aside form the soft nudge she gave him. All three of them started to walk towards Jacob, each giving a comment about my presence and what they should tell Sam. Apparently this guy Sam was the Alpha of the pack, and there were more of them back on the reservation. This talk with him better not take long. I have plans for tonight with the Cullen's and I don't plan on backing out.

My thoughts about the Cullen's had both Jacob and Leah growling at me. I was confused about their reason for it, but I wasn't going to ask. Actually, in a sense I sort of just did since they can hear my thoughts.

_"We don't socialize with the Cullen's, if you want to talk to them you can do it over at the treaty line. We wolves are the enemy to those leeches. Don't you know the legends?"_Jacob asked, taking a step towards me. _"They are blood suckers who live off human life. In this case, the Cullen's live off of animal life. They claim to be vegetarians but we know better. One day they'll slip, and when that happens we'll be able to rip them to shreds!"_ He raised his head, letting out a howl. Leah and Seth barked with approval, they seemed excited about ripping the Cullens to shreds.

_"Hold on, do you know where the Cullen's home is?"_ I asked ignoring the disgusted look Leah had given me.

_"You want to find the leeches's so badly? Run towards these hills over there. You can't miss it, their stench gets worse when you come closer to the house." _ Leah spoke, tilting her head in the direction she was speaking about.

_"I don't think the Cullens are all that bad" _Seth muttered. Wincing when his sister snapped at him and scold her younger brother for even having such a thought. The way they acted like children was annoying me to no end, I'm sure that this Sam would be able to hold a better conversation with me without growling and snapping his teeth. Being in a pack that is as large as they are thinking had got to make them all stressed out.

_"Hey Jack, Sam wants you three back over here. What the hell are you doing out near Bella's house anyway?"_ A boy's voice I didn't recognize asked with a grunt. He sounded as annoyed as Leah did when she spoke up, must have just woken up from a nap.

_"Who is that? Did another one shift?"_ He asked. It was weird, but I was able to see where he was at the moment. He was close to what they call the treaty line, walking along besides the border scouting out for the leeches. Great, now they have me calling these civilized vampires some stupid nickname. I honestly would rather talk to them no instead of this Sam guy. Maybe they could explain to me what was going on between the two parties.

_"You can say that. She moved here with her dad and I'm guessing her mom must have had the genre. Her father smells like a normal human to me."_ Jacob replied, continuing his conversation with this Jared fellow while I mad my plan of escaping them. I felt my tail wagging from behind me. Ha! Even my tail agrees with me, and that is all I need. Right before I had the urge to run off through the woods to visit the Cullen's, Leah interrupted my thoughts.

_"You need our help baby Jared? Want us to get your mommy so you aren't scared the little leeches are watching you?"_ She cooed playfully, snickering which sounded like a wheeze mixed in with a snarl. Scary stuff going on over here.

_"Ha. Ha. Leah. You won't be laughing when Sam scolds you and Seth for not doing your duty and following Jack over to Bells. Aren't you two fighting or something? I don't care, hurry up and get back over here. Sam just woke up ten minutes ago!"_ He shouted through our minds, causing some of us to wince. I really need to find the off switch from all this communicating, I was getting a headache.

Jacob huffed through his nostrils, releasing a hot stream of heat and mucous. I blanched, turning my head away from him. Ick, that was gross. I can practically smell bad breath coming from all three of them. Did anyone remember to brush their teeth?

_"She's funny."_ Seth laughed, running a few feet ahead of me. _"__Let's get you over to Sam. He'll talk with you alone and you're going to need a set of clothing." _

I reluctantly followed after the three of them, easily catching up with Seth in only a few strides. He was shocked and lost balance, quickly collecting himself so he would not fall and look like a total fool._ "Your really fast! I wonder if you could beat Leah in a race, she's really fast too."_ He said with a wolfish grin.

_"I really want to get all of this over with, I have a sleepover I would like to make it on time."_ I said with a soft mental sigh. I wonder how mad an Alpha can get. This should be enjoyable.

It really didn't take the four of us long to cross over the treaty line and rush it to the beach. Man, the smell of salt and hearing the roaring of the waves brought back memories. I only could think of one time that I had almost drowned in the water if it wasn't for my mother who was swimming close to me. I thought being a big girl that I was, I could swim all on my own without the stupid floats. I was wrong, and started to sink. Doggy paddling wasn't much help at that point either. No matter how much I yearn to swim, my body tends to tense up when I get waist-high in water. I can get my feet wet and splash around, but if I go any further in I panic and race out.

_"You can't swim now because of all that?" _Seth asked, his ears pressed flat against his head. I shook mine, looking over at him. _"No, not exactly. It was enough to scare a five-year old to death. I had swallowed too much water and should have died. My mother was able to save me before I saw the 'light at the end of the tunnel' kind of deal." _I mumbled, hearing the soft patter of feet and sand. Yeah, not everyone's life is happy-go-lucky all the time. Sometimes, there really isn't even such a thing as happy ending.

I watched three tan humans running over to the giant wolves sitting on the beach. Oh yeah, I'm curious about the color of my fur. I was super happy to have shifted, but I have no clue what color I am. I turned my head around to look at the color of my fur. I had a blackish-white coat that had leaves and sand stuck to my fur. Hmm, I like it! The three humans caught up to us, neither breathing for air from the simple jog over to Seth and I.

"I'm Jack." The taller, muscled looking one said, lifting his hand up to introduce the others as well. And here I thought he had no manners at all, what a surprise. "This is Leah and Jared." He pointed to the both of them. Lean rolled her eyes and Jared lifted his hand up with a grin. "Hey" He said with the wide smile, looking over my fur coat.

I glanced at the clothing Leah was holding in her arms, tilting my head like a confused puppy. Leah laughed once, holding the clothes out for me to smell. "I didn't do anything to them. Emily gave them to me, you can wear these so you have something to wear instead of your birthday suit." She smacked my nose with the shorts, smirking up at me.

I swear, if I wasn't a giant wolf my face would be so red, standing in your birthday suit in front of boys is not good. I don't want to change in front of these guys, and I really didn't want to change in front of Leah either. I opened my mouth, taking hold of the clothing between my teeth without harming Leah in the process. I huffed in her face, blowing her hair back. With a wolfish grin I jumped over the three of them, running behind the cover of the woods so I could change.

_"Crap! I forgot how to ask to change back."_ I groaned loudly, flopping onto my side. I could hear an older mans voice inside my head chuckle.

_"You have to calm your heart down, once you do that you will change back."_ His voice was deep like every mans was, but he had smug and control written in his eyes. He could try to cover it up, but being a leader was getting to him.

_"I'm going out on a limb and guessing your Sam."_ I curled up into a ball on the ground, waiting for his reply. I was holding back by acting proud and courageous, but underneath all that courage I was scared. I freaked out when Jacob came after me the way he did, I was also mad and my body expanded into this thing. I don't fight, and having the others snarl and growl at one another scared me shitless. I wouldn't be the greatest wolf out there, I'd be better off as someone's house pet. I can growl behind a door and acre the mail man away wild I proudly marked my territory around the neighborhood.

Sam laughed, showing himself by stepping through the trees. He was a giant black wolf, way taller then Jacob or Leah. I didn't see Jared's wolf form yet, but I'm guessing he was still small compared to this guy.

_"You must be Grace."_ He took a seat in front of my curled wolf form on the ground. I lifted my head, giving him a small nod of confirmation. _"I'm Sam, the Alpha of this pack. I won't ask you to join right this second, but I do need to know where you stand with us."_

_"I-I don't know. I'm not used to any of this yet, and I'd really like to understand more about these legends Jacob was talking about."_ I cowered back into my ball, whimpering when I could feel my chest tighten. Why was it doing that?

_"Hmmm. Grace?" _His asked with a softer voice. I could feel his nose touch my ear. He huffed, biting onto my ear, tugging at it lightly. I lifted my head so he'd stop, shaking my head like every dog does after you've petted their head for a long amount of time. It gets rid of the tickle feeling. _"Have you imprinted on someone yet?"_

_"Imprinted?" _I asked, moving onto my stomach. _"Isn't an imprint going to be the one person I'll want forever?"_ I watched him nod his head once. He moved his paw in the dirt, drawing out what appeared to be earth. It had an 'E' at the top, very creative I said with a little sarcasm. I could hear Sam mumble something incoherent in another native tongue. "Um, no I haven't yet."

_"When we have imprint on someone, we are no longer in need to search for the one person that will complete us. They are what holds us to this earth, what makes our world go round. Once you've imprinted, you'll know and they will too. It would only be a matter of time before they want to be close to you, as you want to be with them." _He explained, standing back up on all fours. _"Try to relax and think of something that calms you down. I'll be waiting with the others for you" _

I bowed my head down to look over his makeshift earth one last time, I watched him leave me out of the corner of my eye. I was now alone to change back into my two-legged form, but what would be able to help calm me down. My first thoughts were to think about my mother and how she held me close when the storms came overhead. Lightning is something I fear no matter what. I had the loud sound overhead, the flash of light that shines through my window along with the thunderous boom. While all of that happened I wouldn't cry, my body would curl up into a ball while I cried softly under my sheets. My mother would com in and hold me from on top of the blankets, shushing me softly and repeating my name.

Her embrace was always warm and inviting, I would love getting hugs from her even out in public. I could careless what anyone else thought of me, my mother was the best. Yes, there were times when I wish she wasn't my mother or I would run away to my grandmother's house. All in all… I miss her.

The thoughts of my mothers warm embrace had me shrink back down into my human form. I kneeled down to the ground, drawing a heart in the middle of Sam's earth. In it I wrote down 'There will always be one' and stood. I smiled and turned away from the image so I could change and meet up with the others.

I'll need to use a phone from around here, my papa is probably wondering where I am right about now and I'm probably sure that Bella ran out of excuses. I put on the sports bra and made my way through the tree's and bushes. I placed my hand on a tree, looking over at the five people who were talking amounts each other. They seemed to be engrossed in whatever it was they were talking about, their voices were kept low enough that I had to strain myself to get a couple of words in.

Jacob was wondering how they were going to stop the Cullen's from finding out my small obsession with the female named Esme. Sam was cooling everyone off after they growled at the mention of the vampires. Seth was still in his wolf form, watching them talk. Leah was snapping at Sam, wondering where he had been for the last few hours since he was supposed to take over the shift way earlier. Jared was trying to coax Leah to leave it alone, something was up with Emily. Leah huffed, turning away from them all, muttering a 'whatever' and started to walk away. Sam stood there, watching her leave. He sighed, rubbing the back of his head.

The only one that noticed me so far was Seth, he watched me with questioning eyes. I was guessing he had the same suspicion as I did. Was Esme my Imprint?

0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0

**I'm thinking two more chapters before Grace actually meets Esme face to face. I don't want to rush things and have them together by the fourth chapter, I like to play things out, having things happen that keeps them apart. Build up suspense and all that. **


	4. Chapter 4

**I apologize ahead of time for any incorrect spelling, or words that shouldn't be where they are. I can be a very lazy writer. **

**I DO NOT own Twilight, I borrow the characters for my own fictional story. **

* * *

**Entering the Dream.**

This place was dark, no light could be found in the room I was sitting in. Cold air breezed in through the cracks of the door, I could make out a collection of smoke seeping through the underneath of the door. Feet stomping around in a panic on the outside, woman and men shouting for help while babies cried in their cribs. I could hear the fire crackle from the other side of the door, the fire was burning wildly without any control. It did as it pleased, burning up the walls, blankets that covered over the patients that laid in their beds asleep, not knowing what was happening to them because of the Anastasia. I however, could see everything that was happening behind my closed door. It was like inside of this room, the fire could not touch me.

Hesitantly I moved in my single spot on the ground, sliding my hands down the side of my legs, touching the cold hardwood floor on finger at a time. I could feel the cracks that separated each slab of wood, it felt slick under my touch. With an effortless push against the floor, I lifted myself to stand upright, facing the closed door. The fire gave me light in the room, I was able to see that I was not alone nor was I the only one awake. One other stood as I did, then two more stood up after him. All three of them turned their heads towards me, the youngest girl seemed scared out of her wits; her whole body trembled. I moved my gaze onto the next one, a lad who seemed about my age.

He had his arm held behind him, keeping the younger girl safe from whatever was happening behind the door. He noticed my stare and snapped his head in my direction, his eyes held courage but there was an agonizing fear that seemed to penetrate all other emotions. Lastly, I looked over to the other woman who had stood as well, she had black hair that went down her back, her skin tone was darker than ours and she seemed to be the calmest out of the two. As if she knew I was thinking about her, she turned her body around to face me. I had not realized the woman was not wearing a thing, my mind was thinking of a plan to get us out of her.

"Paano kami makakakuha ng out sa dito?" She asked in a whisper. I couldn't draw my gaze away from her blue eyes, they held something inside of them that interested me to no end. Without a word to her or even myself, I moved in closer to her. I hadn't a clue about what she asked me, she was speaking another langue entirely and I for one am still trying to finish Spanish. I tilted my head while keeping eye contact with her, the woman's heart beat rose with each step I took. Her chest heaved with breathe faster and faster, he face growing flush.

"I have no idea what you just asked me, but seeing as you're the only one willing to speak." I took the last step towards her, leaving only an inch of space between us. I could feel her body heat as she could mine, her warm breath was against my neck but had no effect on me. I leaned up close to her ear, glancing over at the boy as I whispered to her.

"Where the hell am I?" I asked, moving away from her the second I felt her chest touch mine. I made sure to leave some space, so this was her doing not mine. I watched her throat move as she swallowed hard, her nerves were starting to get a grip on her, but she fought through them.

"I… Don't know. We are… Here, stuck." She focused hard on words that she knew, getting them out as clearly as she could. I understood her, as she gave an effort to come out and tell me something useful unlike the other two. I hadn't a clue where this urge for freedom was coming from, I felt like an animal caged within these walls. It was hard to breathe in here even with the space that was provided, this room had three others and my mind wasn't handling this all to well.

"You two." I said with a firm voice, lifting my hand up in a flash. I pointed my finger at the girl, I scared her enough to hide behind the boy. She was out of my vision, but this won't stop me. I moved past the naked woman to grab the other girl to have a word with her, but the boy shifted his place and took on a fighters stance. The way his hands and feet were positioned told me he had taken a class for defense. I didn't care, I had tunnel vision and this boy was not going to stop me.

"I won't let you harm her." His british accent was heavy, and he looked pissed. I lifted my left hand up, turning it into a tight fist. My right hand stayed open, a few inches away from my closed fist I move my hand out towards him.

"I won't harm her, I'm only looking for answers. " I answered him. He didn't feel it did he? That so-called scared girl must be in her twenties at least. She looks really young, but something inside told me she wasn't a frightened girl at all. I could feel my body temperature rise, my lips curved up as I growled at him. Anger soared through my body, causing me to tremble and sake furiously. It isn't take long, in a few seconds I had ripped out of my human form and stood in front of all three of them in my wolf. She was mad my inner wolf, something about this girl had her pissed off and she was ready to kill her.

"Breath, Grace… Breath." I heard a voice tell me continuously, slowly I did as they said. In and out I took deep breaths, the salty scent of the ocean touched my nostrils. I mentally smiled, picturing the pirate woman who had kissed me in my dream. I felt a shifting under my feet, my body was no longer standing in the middle of a dim room but now I stood on a boat that had no one on it. The sea around me was calm, the waves crashed against the mahogany wood of the boats body. The cool breeze of the ocean air blew through my fur, ruffling it in a wave. I closed my eyes, lifting my muzzle up into the air.

"This is heaven." I thought, not alarmed to hear chatter underneath me. I knew someone was here, but I didn't pinpoint where they were yet. I overheard the conversation that was taking place below me.

"We have to tell Esme everything, she can't stay away from that girl for longer. She's anxious, as we all are. This is big for her, she will finally be meeting her mate tomorrow night, I need you all to behave. Grace may be a wolf, but from what Alice has told me her smell isn't all that retched. If Alice can put up with it, then I expect the rest of you to do so as well." This mans voice was calm, he had an intelligent side to him I would assume.

"He's right!" A girl added in, her voice was higher pitched and filled with excitement. "Tomorrow Bella will be bringing Grace over for a slumber party. Rose and I will be here to introduce ourselves and get to know her a little better. I can even give her a tour of the house, it would make things easier on Esme if her scent was everywhere."

"You're always thinking of others, another reason why I love you." A southern accent man came into the conversation, walking down what I assumed to be stairs. Curious about what was really under the ship, I searched the top for any clothing that I could wear. In a pile of rope was a folded up shirt and pants, neatly placed inside the middle of the rope. I shifted back onto my two feet, dressing quickly like the expert I am. Finished, I rushed down to the underbelly of the ship, walking into a well light room of a house. I turned behind me, no longer was the ship there, replacing the stairway down was a door. I frowned, looking back at the group that was sitting in a well furnished living room.

"Hey, I know you guys!" I smiled widely, walking into the middle of the living room. "Your Jasper, Emmett, Edward and… Bella?" I questioned, tilting my head. "Oh yeah, you told me about their secret already. Stupid me, I forgot. Can you believe that?" I went to smack Bella's shoulder lightly, my hand flew right through her arm giving me the chills. I yanked my hand away, holding it close to my chest as I stumbled back.

"What the hell?" I frowned, wondering if the same would happen with the rest of them. "I'm dreaming?" I mumbled to myself, hitting the wall that was behind me I slid down, sitting on the carpet. I rose my knees up to my chest, resting my head down upon my arms. I wanted to wake up and get on with my day, nothing about this dream was real so why did I have to be tortured like this.

"What are you all doing down here?" I heard the angels voice question her family. I lifted my head, watching her from where I sat. I have not seen this woman outside of my dreams, and yet I am able to know exactly what each one of them looks like. I watched each one of them get up to hug my imprint, she was happy, hugging each one of her adopted children. I wonder, did my imprint connect Esme and I? Was I now able to know everything about her family because of the link that we share between us?

"Why are you sitting away from the group, Grace?" Esme asked with a frown. I blushed, looking around at the other who… Were not here. They must have left us alone, but how come she was able to see me? Was it because I water someone to comfort me and my inner thoughts chose her? Esme knelt in front of me, she placed her cold hand on top of my head. Slowly, her finger threaded through the short length of m hair, her fingers lightly traced the outline of my jaw. I could feel the shivers working their way up and down my back, her humble-knowing smile caused me to shudder. I watched her lips curve into a smirk.

"Grace?" She asked me in an innocent voice, I could hardly muster up words to speak to her. I had one thing on my mind, and that was to kiss those lips of hers. She must have felt it, because she moved me to stand up on my feet.

"Follow me." Esme said, tugging on my hand. I did as she had said, I followed her with a giant, goofy grin on my face up the stairs of her house.

"Wow…" I mumbled, looking around the rooms we passed by. She had led me down a hall, a few paintings hug with different drawings or a sketch. "Love the place." I chuckled, quickening my pace to catch up with her. "Can I ask you something?"

"My dear you don't need to ask if you can ask me something, come out and say it. I'll do my best to answer whatever it is that's bugging you." Esme smiled, taking a right run at the end of the hallway.

"Why do you think I dream of you so much, even if we haven't met in person?" I asked, standing still in the spot right before the door the lead to her room. Esme had walked in and was engulfed in darkness. I panicked instantly, launching myself into the pit of darkness. From that leap I saw a cliff, I reached out for dear life and grabbed hold of a trees root that was hanging our from the side of the cliff.

"Holy shit!" I shouted, hearing an echo of my horrible language boom through the valley. Under me was harsh waves smashing against the side of this cliff. I saw at the very bottom were sharp rocks, one false move and I could wind up dead.

"This is only a dream. This is only a dream. This is only a dream." I repeated this mantra, thinking of a happy place that would take me far away from these dangerous happenings. I opened my eyes, turning my body in a full circle to stand. I was now in a valley, flowers of different colors grew all around me, the sun was above me in just the right place. This was a scene you would normally see int he movies, something I haven't actually have happen to myself in a long ass time.

"Grace?" A woman called out my name, a voice I didn't think I'd ever hear in a long time.

"Mom?" I asked. My eyes widened when she stepped out from the shadow of the trees, she had a silk white dress. Her dirty blonde hair flowed down her shoulders, the wind letting it have that ripple effect. I watched her blue eyes focus on me, tears weld up in the corner of her eyes as she held out her arms to me.

"Come here baby," She whispered. I felt the tears streaming down my cheeks, my heart clenched tight and everything that had occurred to me earlier dispersed. I ran towards her, crying out for my mothers and her arms wrapped themselves around me in a comforting blanket. She hushed me as I cried my eyes out, slipping her fingers through the tanked mess that was my hair. "My poor baby, I'm so sorry Grace. Hush now… Mommy's here honey." She continued to comfort me until I had calmed down enough to know that I just ruined that great looking dress of hers.

"I'm sorry…" I mumbled, wiping my eyes of the tears that were forming again.

"Grace… I don't have much time to stay here." She said sadly, placing her hand on top of mine. With the other, I watched a shiny object being placed on my palm. She closed my hand, covering the object from my view. "Honey listen to me, this object I have given you will help you control what has yet to come. You must wear it at all times… It will protect you from powers you have never seen before." She said each words slowly, lifting my chin up. "You can't take it off when a full moon comes. Keep it on, or you will lose your mind completely and hurt the ones you love." Tears fell from my mothers eyes, I watched as a parts of her hair start to turn gray.

"M-Mom? What's happening to you!?" I asked in a panic. My mothers eyes softened, her hand duped my cheek. I could feel the warmth being drawn out of her, something was wrong, no… My body was taking her heat from her. I tried to move away from her so she could stay, but my mothers eyes told me this had to be done. I cried, watching her slipping away from.

"I love you my little kitten, remember what I have told you and…. I do hope that I can one day meet your imprint. She seems like a lovely woman."

"Y-You've seen her?" I asked, watching the gray color consume my mothers lower body, working its way up over her bosom. She nodded her head as the color took over her thorax, her last words were a small whisper, something I couldn't hear. I watched her lips move, her last words 'Cherish your time with her,' had to have some other meaning. My eyes widened, her whole body started to crack. The cracks ran around her cheek, up the middle of her nose and over her head. I could hear the chattering noise and then… Dust. The wind blew my hair forward and in doing so, it blew my mother away.

"Goodbye mom…" I whispered, bringing the object up to my heart. "I'll keep it on in remembrance of you, and I promise to watch over my imprint." I felt a heavy weight taken from my shoulders, slowly, I drifted into another world. The world I live in now… Reality.

I gasped awake from my dream, staring up at the white ceiling of my bedroom. The window to my room was open, but no one was inside of my room. I lifted up my left hand, opening it up one finger at a time. What fell out was a dark shaped tooth almost not a black leather string. It didn't look anything special, but something about my mother… How scared she looked for me. Whatever, if she wanted me to wear this then I will.

"Grace? You up, you have to get going. That slumber party of yours is uh… Tonight." My father told me from the other side of my door. He was still in shock about everything the pack had told me, and when I had gotten home with Sam he told my father. Apparently my father all ready knew about some of the trays that would tell him his own daughter was going to shift. He noticed it when I had come out of my room taller than himself.

Sam told my dad that he would gladly watch over me when I shift, he would take care of training me to become stronger against the Cold ones. This, my dad was shocked to hear. He now knows that there are vampires in this world, I had told Sam not to tell him about the Cullens. If he found out that they were vampires, there was no way he was going to let me go to this sleep over. I was so excited to go too! I'm going to meet Esme, I won't have to have these weird dreams that make me feel… Needy and more like a girl. Not that it's a bad thing, but I've always been this tomboy no matter how I dress.

"I'm up dad, thanks!" I laughed, slugging out of my bed. Sam had me go through some basic training with Paul after he had me sit down with them and chat about what would become of me since I've now shifted. I met his lovely imprint and wife Emily, she had a nasty scar on the side of her face but I didn't pay much mind to it. I smiled, shook her hand and brought her into a hug. When I did that she was shocked, she laughed and hugged me back. I liked her even if we only spoke about what imprint was.

So far so good, nothing seems to be different about me besides the massive appetite, the fact that my body is now built and I have muscle. Oh, and I'm like 6'1 tall and still growing. Apparently I won't stop, or my body will stop growing when its reached the height that I'm supposed to be at. The hell, that makes no sense.

I had my bag backed with everything I would need, you've got the pajamas, toiletries, and of course your clothing for the next day. My bag looked a mess, I shoved in two shirts, jean shorts and basketball shorts, two sports bras and a few hair ties. My hair had grown out a little longer than I had wanted, but I can't control that either. Stupid body… Acting on its own. All the clothing I used to fit was now too small, I was in a major need for shopping. If my memory is correct, I think Alice is the kind of girl who loves to shop. I'll have to ask her and see if I can get a ride to the mall, I wouldn't mind a busy to come along with me either.

My cell buzzed against the wooden table of my desk. I reached over, reading the text on my screen.

**Hey I'll meet you over at the Alice's place, I have to cook dinner for Charlie before I can go over. ~ Bella**

**You want me to go on my own? ~ Grace** I sent, biting down on my lower lip.

**Uhmm, yeah. You don't have tone afraid, Alice will be there. Unless she left with Jasper and the others to hunt before you show up. Which means the house will be empty with Carlisle still there to greet you. Don't worry he's like, really nice. ~ Bella**

I nodded my head, grabbing my bag.

**Fine, I'll meet you there Bells. Don't make me sit in a house full of leeches by myself, I'll come and find you. ;) ~ Grace**

I kissed my dads cheek, asked if he needed me to do anything before I headed outside. I wasn't expecting a ride over to the Cullen's, so the big ass Jeep that was pared out in front of our house had me standing on the porch stunned. I rose a brow, watching a pale figure move out from the drivers side. He had a cute dimple grin, bright golden eyes and short black hair on his head. He walked up to the porch, glancing over to the window. I turned my head over, frowning at my father.

"Dad!" I shouted, giving him a 'Are you serious' look. He cleared his throat, waving me off, acting like I did _not_ just catch him watching me get picked up. Really, I sometimes wonder about that guy.

"Your dad's kinda cool." The big muscle hunk spoke, his voice wasn't as deep as I thought it would be.

"You taking?" I asked, shoving the bag into his chest. Her groaned, placing his hands over the bag.

"Take? No, this is all natural." He smirked, tossing my bag into the back seat of his Jeep. I hoped into the passenger seat, slipping my seatbelt on as he got in.

"I didn't think you did, but a question never hurt anyone. Why are you here anyway?" I asked with a raised brow. It wasn't that I didn't think he had some gentleman side to him since he had that jock like aura going on.

"Alice knows you don't drive yet, she told one of us to pick you up and… I grabbed the shorted straw." He chuckled, turning the beast on.

"What? No one wanted to pick the girl wolf up? I feel hated all ready." I smirked, turning my attention out the window. I saw a pair of brown eyes watching us leave the house, the color of their fur was a dark gray-white. I haven't seen this wolf in Sam's pack, was this a new kid that shifted and was scared out of their minds? I frowned, watching them move back into the shadows like they were some special ninja that could move into another dimension without you knowing. I felt a cold shudder work its way up my spin, something was right about that wolf. Or was it even a wolf?

"We're here." He said, jolting me out of my own thoughts.

"Shit that was fast." I mumbled, taking one finger at a time off the seat belt. I didn't know I was holding onto it so tightly, I hadn't even felt this sudden rushed out feeling to fight. I needed a way to get this energy out of me, I can't mess up anything tonight. "Hey big guy, you want to tussle?"

The man grinned widely. "I didn't think you'd ever ask." His eyes had a playfully glint to them as he got out of the Jeep, leading me to the open yard of the front of their home. The house itself was huge, lots of windows. Maybe it was a quick escape, rush through the window and run far, far away. Not that a vampire had to worry about getting hurt, they could run through a wall without feeling it or pain. Lucky bitches.

"How do you want to do this? I'll let you shift so we make things fair." He said. I narrowed my eyes at him, he was teasing me.

"How about I let you come after me, and we'll see where things go?" I said innocently, kneeling down into a fighting stance. He shrugged his shoulders, jumping up and down on the toes of his feet like a boxer before he strikes. He was fast, I wouldn't have been able to see where he was going to attack if it wasn't for my hearing, I heard his fist cut through the air on my left, he was going for the ribs. I stepped to the right, grabbing his hand before it made contact. I groaned, pushing against his fist with all the strength I had. Both our teeth were bared, we growled at the other, now only pushing against the others hand seeing who was stronger.

"Emmett McCarty Cullen, you stop this nonsense right this instant. That is no way to treat our guest."

I knew that voice. It was the angels voice that speaks to me in my dreams, the one who calms me down when I'm about to go on a rampage and destroy everything. Emmett's voice turned into a mute mumble, I turned around after we dropped out hands, and looked up at the woman who was standing at the top of the steps on the porch. The light that was coming from the inside made her have more of a glow, but she didn't need it. She was beautiful just as she was.

Esme was still scolding Emmett, she wasn't paying any attention to me. I moved, one foot stepping in front of the other. My inner wolf, she was growling and shaking to get out and lay claim on our imprint. I had to breath, Sam told me when I met my imprint I would have strong desires that were coming from my inner would influence me on the most part, but I would be able to control her soon. She finally moved her gaze to my eyes, her lips parted but I wasn't going to let her speak. I tilted her chin up and leaned down, kissing the woman who had been a tease in my dreams. Her scent washed over me, the salty smell of the ocean was calming the beast within me, allowing me to see reason of what I was doing.

I blushed furiously and jumped back, both hands over my mouth. I looked back at Emmett for answers, he was too busy howling, telling me to tap that. I growled at him. "So not helping!" I shouted in a whisper at him. He shrugged, moving past both of us.

"Your problem new sis, you have to fix it." He winked and shut the front door behind him. Esme and I were left on the front porch, staring at one another. I took notice that her eyes weren't golden anymore, instead they were dark black and filled with various emotions. She was no longer breathing, it must be some kind of shut down vampires do to protect themselves is my guess.

"I-I'm so sorry, I wasn't going to do that… I mean I wanted to do that for awhile but I had to wait… What I mean is.. I was… I'm…" I took in a deep breath through my nose to calm me down, I had to stop mumbling nonsense and get to the point. I held my hand out, smiling shyly. "My names Grace, I'm a shifter who just moved into town. I live with my father, my mother died when I was younger and I'm all that he has left. I've…. Imprinted on you, Esme." I swallowed hard, waiting for an answer from the shocked vampire that was now frowning as I explain my life story to her.

"I know you did." Esme said softly, a smile was now replacing the frown that was on her face. I felt lighter seeing her smile, my face wasn't as flushed as it was before. I heard a pair of giggles coming from the upstairs, I looked up and saw Alice with Bella. Both of them had their heads out a window watching us. When Alice saw me about to look up and backed into the room, leaving Bella a blushing mess when I caught her. I smirked, lifting up a brow at the girl. She shrugged, smiling down at me.

"I'll get them back. I mumbled, biting on my lower lip. "I'm sorry, again, for the kiss I wasn't in full control and it happened so fast."

"Yes, It did happen fast, but," She paused. Oh my god a 'but', please let it be something like 'we should try that again.' "I never said I hated it." She smiled, holding her hand out to me. "Why don't you come in and meet the others, they should be back here soon."

"Yeah… Sure." I took hold of her hand, the coolness that came with her touch cooled off the heat of my hand. I could feel my heart jump. I was holding her hand, my hand was in hers. This can't get any better, well.. It could if we kissed properly but that won't happen any time soon. She could be so old school… Which is hot.

* * *

**Thanks for Reading! Leave a Review so I know what you thought of this chapter. Did I move things too fast or just right? **

**Necklace in story:** d/l225/m/mQUF5L_fVo_


End file.
